gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Tokugawa Sada Sada
|colorscheme=TokugawaColors |image= |jname=徳川 定定 |epithet=Elightened Monarch |rname=''Tokugawa Sada Sada'' |ename=Tokugawa Sada Sada |status=Alive |birthday= |affiliation=Tokugawa Family,Naraku |species= |occupation=Advisor, Former 13th Shogun }} Tokugawa Sada Sada 徳川 定定 was the former 13th generation Shogun of Edo in the Gintama world. He is also the uncle and advisor to the current Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige and Soyo Hime そよ姫. His actions affected a lot of people in the Gintama World. Background In his younger years, he would regularly go to Yoshiwara and visits his lover Tayuu Suruzan. Yoshiwara back then was known as a place for a meeting place and source entertainment for high ranking officials. Sada Sada used Tayuu Suruzan beauty as a tool to take the seat of the Shogun. He would hire the Assassin organisation Naraku to murder the high ranking officials. By using her as bait, there wouldn't be opposition force against Sada Sada. He would order his loyal retainer Maizou to kill Suruzan as he grows tired of her, however Maizou was secretly in love with Suruzan. Maizou couldn't bear to kill the woman he loves so they made a promise that they will escape from his lord prison. However when Sada Sada found out that his retainer Maizou was in love with Suruzan and the promise. Sada Sada saw this as an act of betrayal, chopped off Maizou left arm with the hand he made a pinky promise with Suruzan. He decided that if Maizou went to Suruzan, he would kill her and Maizou. When the Amanto invaded, the 12th generation Shogun collapsed. As the Bafku on the verge of destruction, Tokugama Sada Sada replaced him and rebuild the Bafku. People called him the "Enlightened Monarch". According to Sasaki Isaburo 佐々木異三郎 it was Maizou loyalty, patroitism and tireless efforts that helped Sada Sada to rise to the position. Ever since he became a Shogun, he became famous for his flashy seeking pleasure and the increase of his concubines. He would use Jiraia quite often because he was known as the best assassin/thief at the time, Hattori Zenzou noted that Jiraia was fanatically devoted to him. Jiraia would sacrifice his own body to perform dirty job or dangerous missions for the sake of his country, this would lead Jiraia to a dark path that he would even kill his comrades. During in the Amanto invasion a clan called The Hawks said that this was the time to fight and show their skills, while the moderates said that they should accept the decision from the higher-ups. And thus, they had a factional dispute on their hands. The Hawks became a nuisance to the Shogun, and Jiraia was ordered to erase them all from history, even though they were his comrades. Jiraia completed his task with ease, but when sitting infront of the Shogun himself, he suddenly attacked in an attempt to assassinate him and make history change its course. However, Zenzou's Father was acting as a duplicate the whole time. They fought, and Jiraia injured Zenzou's Father's legs. Jiraia's position among the Oniwabanshuu had been tarnished. He would later abolish Oniwabanshu and replace them for Naraku services to strengthen the bond. He retires and now serves as an advisor to the current Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige and holds immense power over Edo by controlling Tokugawa Shige Shige. Appearance He is a chubby fat old man with thick eyebrows and has a top knot hair style. Personality He is cruel and willingly to do anything to get what he wants. He views himself as power and the law itself. Relationships *'Tokugawa Shige Shige': His nephew, Sada Sada helped and supported Shige Shige into the 14th Shogun after his father passed away. Sada Sada under the pretense of politcal advisor would use Shige Shige as puppet for power. *'Oboro': His faithful assassin servant, Sada Sada believes in a great deal of Oboro skills. *'Rotten Maizou': Once his loyal vassal that helped Sada Sada rise into the position of Shogun. But after learning Maizou had an affair with Suruzan and disobeyed his orders of disposing her. Sada Sada chopped off his arm. *'Suruzan': His former lover, Sada Sada used her as a tool to lure higher Bafuku officials. Story Sakata Gintoki was asked by Tayuu Suruzan to help her look for the man who made a promise to her. Yorozuya and Hyakka went looking for clues until they speculated that the person they're looking for was the former Shogun. Yorozuya and Tsukuyo manage to sneak in to the castle thanks to Kagura friendship with Soyo Hime. However the castle was heavily guarded due to the recent Bafku assasinations. Tokugawa Sada Sada secretly ordered the Naraku to assassinate the Bafku higher offical who supported in promoting young prince Hitotsubashi as the new Shogun over the current Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige. Mimawarigumi suspected Tokugawa Sada Sada plotted the assassination, put the castle under material law but it was in order to observe and restrict Tokugawa Sada Sada movement. Tokugawa Sada Sada claims that Mimawarigumi supported the Hitotsubashi faction. When Yorozuya and Tsukuyo found out Tokugawa Sada Sada was using Suruzan, he used this opportunity to order the Naraku to assault Sasaki Isoburo and blamed on Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Imai Nobume. Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Imai Nobume was thrown in prison waiting for their execution. When things becomes hopeless, Soyo Hime who was at the time felt lonely sneaked in the prison while the Shinsengumi fought amongst itself. Soyo Hime revealed that it was Maizo who made the promise. Tokugawa Sada Sada told Maizou that he was surprise that Suruzan was still alive and waiting for Maizou. He noted that he is greatful to Maizou for his long services and ordered Maizou to commit Seppuku for allowing inviting Yorozuya and Tsukuyo. However Maizou disobeyed his order and Sada Sada chopped off Maizou other arm. Trivia *His character is based on Tokugawa Iesada 徳川家定, the 13th shogun. | navigation= }} Category:Tokugawa Sada Sada Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human